The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for reducing traffic on data migration.
Non-disruptive volume and path migration technology is known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,991,860. The technology is for a simplex (non-function-applied) volume, but it can be easily extended to function applied volume such as, for instance, local copy applied volume. The method involves migrating all volumes which establish a pair or consistency group simultaneously, establishing a pair or a group using migration target volumes with the same configuration of migration source volumes, and succeeds the status and other information relating to the pair and group to the migration target.
Generally, a narrow connection between the migration source and the target storage devices makes the migration slow. It is difficult to install new switch devices to increase traffic performance because it increases cost.